


No Need To Argue

by reyna_is_gay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lyric fic, M/M, No Need To Argue, Song fic, The Cranberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't stay with Harry. <br/>Written to the song "No Need To Argue" by The Cranberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Argue

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to the song "No Need To Argue" by The Cranberries while you read or after you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_J21B777RLI

Draco walked, barefoot, across the cold floor of his flat. His hair stuck up in odd ways from running his hands through it. He shut his eyes tight and tried to stay calm as he thought back on the night so long ago.

Harry had looked him in the eye and told him everything. The worst part was the look on Harry’s face, was he even sad about doing this to him?

He remembered other nights before and after that where they basked in the afterglow and would laugh as if they were happy in the muggle hotels they frequented. Harry would wrap his arms around Draco and they would fall asleep but in the morning Harry would be gone, run home to Ginny and their sweet first child. 

Draco would usually stay in the hotel until noon without breakfast and dwell on all the shit he had done to deserve this awful torture. 

He looked out the long windows and down onto the bright city with the old look contempt on his face. He had always been the one would who would have to end it. Harry would have clung to him even as he lived the supposed dream with Ginny.

He opened a window for some air and wished he was home, wherever that was.

The cold air hit his face and chilled his cheeks, reminding him that he was crying by freezing the tears on his face.

He remembered days when Ginny was off playing Quidditch and he would have Harry to himself for the day.

They would go to Harry's flat and lounge on his huge couch all day. Harry would show him muggle things that he and Ginny had incorporated into their lives and Draco would try to be happy for him because no matter how difficult it was sometimes, he loved him.

It had been three months since a day like that, three months and 3 days. Harry had become suddenly busy with Ginny and all his other duties. They still had hotel nights but even those had lost their charm without Harry's full attention.

He had told Harry over a month ago that he couldn't do it anymore, he said that not even love can keep people together if it… And he hadn't finished. Harry had pleaded and Draco had tried to be resolute, his tears falling only when he returned home. 

Every night he regretted it and every night he was proud of himself for giving Harry the life he deserved. A life without him always holding Harry back.

Last night Harry had called him on the phone that Draco had had installed for that purpose. But after telling Harry to leave him alone he hadn't expected to use it.

Draco had acted as if there was someone else he was expecting to talk to. Harry had spoken softly and told him everything that he wanted to hear and Draco had hung up because Ginny didn't deserve this and he didn't either. Harry couldn't have both of them, he had chosen Ginny a long time ago.

The phone had rung again and again and Draco had ignored it with all his might.

Draco turned away from the open window and sunk down to the floor putting his head in his hands and resting his head on his knees. 

Tomorrow he would be going out on a date with Astoria Greengrass. Tomorrow, tomorrow is such a long way away, he thought as the digital clock that he had gotten to know the muggle time blinked out 12:00 am.

Harry could only be one thing in his life, the one that couldn't stay. He needed more, he needed new. When the phone inevitably rang, Draco ignored it.

Eventually it stopped.

“Goodbye, Potter,” He whispered to his empty flat, “You aren't allowed to be part of my world anymore.”


End file.
